


[Podfic] Madalena and the Dark Dark Evil Wings

by sisi_rambles



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: The day that Madalena wakes up with wings is a good day.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Madalena and the Dark Dark Evil Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Madalena and the Dark Dark Evil Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625849) by [leiascully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully). 



**Length:** 00:09:54

**Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Galavant/Madalena%20and%20the%20Dark%20Dark%20Evil%20Wings.mp3) (7.0 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Galavant/Madalena%20and%20the%20Dark%20Dark%20Evil%20Wings.m4b) (4.6 MB)

  



End file.
